Sometimes It's Hard to Follow Your Heart
by McberrysWorld
Summary: AU. Kurt tells his story of how he went from Head Cheerleader to just one of the pack. Filled with love, angst and all those teenager feelings rolled into one. Idea came from watching "Easy A". Cheerio!Kurt and Skank!Blaine.
1. Prologue

**Sometimes it's Hard to Follow Your Heart **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters. I would love too... Glee would turn out very different if I did.

**Summary:**AU. Kurt tells his story of how he went from Head Cheerleader to just one of the pack. Filled with love, angst and all those teenager feelings rolled into one. Idea came from watching "Easy A". Cheerio!Kurt and Skank!Blaine.

**Author's Note:**I got this idea while having a shower one day. Yes I do my best thinking in my shower. Anyway. I wanted to see if anybody like this idea. Yes it is mainly told from Kurt's point of view. However, it is Kurt telling the story. Please tell me what you think

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_A close up of a chest appears on the screen. A brunette boy takes a step back, taking the seat on the chair behind him. A small smile appeared on his face before he waves at the camera. _

"_Hey, my name is Kurt Hummel and I used to be the head cheerleader of the Cheerio's. So this is my version of how I __fell__ from grace, from Head cheerleader to one the crowd. How I __fell__ in love with my childhood best friend and how I lost all of my friends, but somehow become a better person," Kurt said with a shake of his head. _

"_I know you all have heard Sebastian Smyth's version of the story but it's time for mine. But first I need to explain some things for you before I tell you everything. Hence why this is my prologue," he said as he picked up a piece of paper from beside him and flashed it too the camera. _

**Kurt Hummel's Train Wreck of a year – Prologue**

"_So first off I need to explain to you how I met a YOUNG Blaine Anderson," a small smirk appeared on his face. "It was the summer of my 7__th__ birthday…"_

* * *

><p>A 7-year-old Kurt walked along holding onto his dad's hand as they crossed the road. Kurt had just lost his mother a couple of months before to cancer and his dad wanted Kurt to get back into the play dates that Lizzie used to organise for Kurt. Burt stopped by the bench facing the playground.<p>

"Now Kurt buddy, if you need me, I'll be sitting here with the other parents," Burt said with a small smile. Kurt nodded before he walked off towards the swings. Kurt noticed a small curly-headed boy in dress pants and a sweater vest, with a bright red bowtie, just staring at his feet as he slowly swung back and forth. He didn't notice Kurt until Kurt cleared his throat. The boy in question looked right up at Kurt with a scared look on his face.

"Do you mind if I use this swing?" Kurt asked pointing to the swing that was next to the boy. The boy shook his head before dropping his head again.

"I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel," he said as he held out his hand for the other boy.

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson," Blaine said with a small smile before shaking Kurt's hand very softly.

"I'm 7 how old are you?" Kurt asked as he swung back and forth.

"Same," Blaine said as he glanced over to Kurt.

"Cool," Kurt said with a bright big smile.

"I like your eyes," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you, I like yours as well," Kurt said

"Would you like to have a picnic with me?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course!" Kurt said as he jumped off the swing and looked at Blaine. "I love picnics and tea parties too," Kurt added as an after thought

"Really? So do I!" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and started to run towards a tree off to the side of the park.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now you have to understand something, this was a young Blaine. Not the Blaine we know today. Blaine was very sweet, his mum used to dress him, hence the bowtie." Kurt said with a laugh as he glances off to the right of the screen. "He wasn't rude, he loved making new friends and we both didn't understand what it meant to hold hands with another boy, or to enjoy tea parties. He was very care free and that's the Blaine I fell in love with." Kurt said as he nodded to the camera. "So back to the story..."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat under the tree with Blaine, humming softly as they shared the drink that Blaine had pulled out of a backpack that had been sitting there.<p>

"So why isn't your mummy or daddy here?" Kurt asked as he set down his cup.

"Mummy had to go to a function and Daddy was busy at work, so James, he drives me everywhere, said we could come to the park,"

"Where is James now?" Kurt asked.

"Mummy wanted to come home from the function, so James went to get her, but he asked Jessica to look after me. Jessica babysits Dave Karofsky, but Dave isn't very nice. So I decided to play on the swings by myself. How about you where's you mummy and daddy?" Blaine asked as he pulled out a container of sandwiches.

"My daddy is over there," Kurt said as he turned and waved to his dad. Who was now talking to Jessica, his dad waved back with a smile on his face. "But my mummy is in heaven," Kurt said with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Blaine said as he quickly put the container down and bent over to hug Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt!" he said as he hugged Kurt tighter.

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said as sniffled and wiped his eyes. Blaine pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over to Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a weird look.

"Mummy tells me to carry one around all the time," Blaine said with a shrug as he watched Kurt wipe his eyes on it.

"You mummy is really smart, I won't wipe my nose on my sleeve like most boys," Kurt said as he blew his nose.

"You well, I do sometimes when I forget it," Blaine said with a small laugh as he sat back and unpacked more food from the backpack.

"And I would hurt you if you do that in front of me," Kurt said as he folder the handkerchief. "I will wash it and give it back," Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay, here have some food," Blaine said as he picked up the container full of sandwiches, handing it over to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he picked out a sandwich triangle. He nibbled on the side of the sandwich.

"Your most welcome," Blaine added with a smile, before taking his own sandwich.

* * *

><p>"<em>So Blaine and I become close very quickly, we spent most of after school together, and Blaine spent many weekends at my house," Kurt said laughing to himself. <em>

"_He was like another son to my dad. We swear he was always there," Kurt said shaking his head. "And just a little trivia, I never gave back that handkerchief, hold on a sec," Kurt stood up and walked off camera, coming back a couple of minutes late; holding the exact same handkerchief that Blaine had given to him. "So on with the story, Blaine and I were really close, until we reach middle school and that's when it started to happen. It was slow at first, I mean the year before we both came out to each other..."_

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Kurt's bed watching rent. Both boys were around 13. They both started to notice the other boys chased after girls where as Blaine wanted to chase after the same boys that were chasing girls. Blaine was humming along with Roger who was singing with Mimi about lighting her candle.<p>

"Do you know, I never understand this scene," Blaine said as he turned to Kurt.

"How can you not, it's the moment Roger falls for Mimi!" Kurt said as he turned to Blaine.

"Well it's just how come he likes her... I mean girls in general?" Blaine said looking at Kurt now.

"Well I'm not sure,"

"Because I mean... can I tell you a secret Kurt?" Blaine asked as he moved closer to Kurt.

"Of course Blaine, we're best friends. Aren't we supposed to share secrets, well that's what Brittany said when she has sleepovers," Kurt said as he moved closer to Blaine.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Blaine said as he held out his pinkie finger.

"Don't I always..." Kurt answered rolling his eyes as he linked his pinkie finger with Blaine.

"I think I like boys instead of girls," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You do?" Kurt said very loudly before repeating himself in a whisper.

"Yes, I don't like girls... I think I like boys better," Blaine whispered again, nodding his head as he thought about it.

"How do you know you like boys more than girls?" Kurt asked.

"Well I don't get that butterfly feeling around girls... but I think I had a crush on Zander," Blaine said as he slowly returned to talking normally.

"Wow, I think I like boys too," Kurt said looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Wow!" Blaine said as he put an arm around Kurt. "We should keep this a secret just between us,"

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>We told each other we would be there to support each other. If we could not talk to our parents, we talked to each other about things. Blaine became more and more quiet, and I became more and more out there when the day finally arrives. It was the end of my childhood friendship with him," Kurt looked down at his hands. "It started off different from any other day, I should have known but I was too busy to see the signs."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked towards his locker, he was deep in a conversation with Mercedes Jones. The two met in the drama class. Mercedes was Kurt's best girl friend, but she was his second friend. Cause nobody could compare to Blaine. Blaine was standing next to Kurt's locker, Kurt stopped and opened his locker, smiling at Blaine. "So Blaine did you hear about Brittany's party?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm not going," Blaine said as he turned to face both Kurt and Mercedes.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he closed his locker and turned to Kurt.

"Cause it's not really my thing, plus we had that movie night planned that night," Blaine said as he stood up straight.

"We can have movies nights whenever but be invited to a Brittany S. Pierce party doesn't happen a lot, so come on Blaine we are going. I don't care what you think!" Kurt declared before pulling Mercedes off to go to their next class. Blaine just stood there, watching as Kurt walked off.

* * *

><p>"<em>To be honest, I knew I shouldn't have snapped at him, but if you know me I can be a bitch sometimes," Kurt said with a small laugh. "Any who..."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Blaine again at lunch, butbarely said a word to each other for the rest of the day. Instead of both going to Kurt's place, Blaine went straight home, not even muttering a goodbye to Kurt. Kurt just got into his dad's car and waited for him to drive off. This continued for the rest of the week. Blaine and Kurt barely saw each other, Blaine was always off seeing other friends while completely avoiding Kurt.<p>

Kurt turned up on a Friday at Blaine's house, ready to pick Blaine up for Brittany's party. He rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer. Suddenly the door was opened and Blaine stuck his head out. "Oh hi," Blaine said with a slight frown.

"Hi, you ready?" Kurt asked with a big smile.

"I'm not going I told you that," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Yes you are! I told you that," Kurt said as he pushed the door back and stormed into Blaine's room and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a boy sitting on Blaine's bed; Shaggy blonde hair with hazel eyes, slim athletic build. Kurt just stood there with his mouth open.

"Hey, your Kurt right?" he said with a smile.

"Kurt, you can't just walk in here!" Blaine said as he reached Kurt. "Oh I see you've met Zander," Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well he has now," Zander said with a huge laugh.

"So are you two...?" Kurt said as he pointed from Blaine to Zander.

"Are we what?" Zander asked in a very innocent tone.

"Fucking or dating? " Kurt's big mouth once again got the better of him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him out of his room.

"How dare you walk into my house and ask a question like that. I told you that I am not going to the party," Blaine said as his normal tone had a hint of anger in his voice.

"How dare I?" Kurt said as his voice slightly rose. "When have you ever been mad at me for saying what everyone won't?" Kurt waited for an answer from Blaine.

"You are so stubborn sometimes Kurt, I really hate you right now. You come in here say all these things and I really just want to slap that bitch tone right out of you!" Blaine said with as his own voice rose to match Kurt's volume.

"You know you're a asshole, Blaine. God go back to you fuck toy before he gets bored!" As Kurt said it, Blaine's face fell and Kurt immediately regretted saying it.

"I think you should leave now before I hit you Kurt!" Blaine said in a very angry tone.

"Fine, I didn't really want you to come to the party anyway!" Kurt said before storming out of the house and into his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off to Brittany's party.

The Party was in full swing by the time Kurt turned up. He walked through the door to find everybody had at least finished one drink. Kurt quickly found Brittany and Mercedes, they both asked where Blaine was and Kurt told them, he was home with his boyfriend. They both looked utterly shocked with the news that Kurt had just delivered. Kurt just shook his head and went to get a drink. He found a very sober Noah "Puck" Puckerman behind a home-style bar.

"What can I get you Mr Hummel," Puck said with a fake British accent.

"Just a vodka tonic," Kurt said as he leaned against the bar.

"Here Hummel," Puck said as he placed the drink down on the bar.

"Thanks,"

"Where's your other half?"

"Blaine? He's at home with his boyfriend," Kurt said just before downing his drink and slapping the glass against the counter. "Another one!"

"Wow let that one settle first dude," Puck said as he watched Kurt.

"No ANOTHER ONE NOW!" Kurt yelled. Puck nodded and poured him one more.

Kurt lost track of time when he downed the second drink. He danced with guys and girls, he really didn't care about anything. Until someone grabbed him around waist and threw him over their shoulder; dragging him away from the party. As they lowered him into a car Kurt saw that it was Blaine that had him. Blaine climbed in after Kurt. He leaned over Kurt to do his seatbelt.

"We're right Jimmy," Blaine called to James the driver. "Your dad is going to kill me when he sees you," Blaine said as he brushed the bangs out of Kurt's eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>I must admit I don't remember anything else from that night," Kurt said as he swung from side to side on his chair. "And I am normally a very responsible person, but I let what Blaine had said to me, get me down. And all the feeling I had, which I couldn't explain at that time," Kurt said with a small chuckle. "Okay now the story picks up the morning after ..."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over, as the bright sunshine hit his face. He groaned quietly to himself, as his head let him know that it had started its own marching band.<p>

"Serves you right," someone said from Kurt's right side. "I mean according to Puck you had two vodka tonics plus 30 or so mouth-fulls of other people's drinks," the voice sounded mellow but there was a touch of caring in it.

"Well I'm glad you got to gossip with the ladies but I'm in pain here!" Kurt snapped as he closed his eyes tighter. He felt a hand brush the bangs out from his eyes, and then the person was gone. Kurt heard movement but kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Kurt!" the voice said sternly.

"No, to bright," Kurt mumbled.

"Well if you opened your eyes, you would notice the blind is down and I am holding a glass of water with pain killers,"

"Oh," Kurt said as he slowly sat up, took the drink from Blaine's hand, and drank it slowly. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Heaps, a lot, tons, big..."

"Okay, I get the point...by whom?" he asked.

"Only me; your dad knows your here. I rang and said you fell asleep at the party and that you were going to crash at my house. Also before you ask I changed you into some PJ's that you left here. I know you would have killed me if I let you sleep in your clothes,"

"Thanks," Kurt said with a small smile.

"But we need to talk later, and that's a serious talk," Kurt just nodded before burying his face into the pillow, feeling safe and warm.

"C'mon up you get, we need to feed you andtalk" Blaine said before getting of the bed and walking out of the room. Kurt followed after Blaine slowly, leaning against the walls as he walked.

Blaine made Breakfast silently, not speaking a word to Kurt, who sat at the counter and watched Blaine.

"you've always been an amazing cook, Blaine" Kurt comment as Blaine placed a plate full of food in front of him. "Okay, I need you to speak Blaine," Kurt comments quietly.

"Well only if you promise to let me speak mind and than you can comment all you like," Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Okay number one, you can't just walk in here Kurt, like you own the place. I had a friend over and I already told you that I wasn't going to that party," Kurt went to say something but he quickly closed his mouth to let Blaine finish.

"Second, you were quite rude to Zander, and apparently you told everyone at that party that Zander and I were dating. At least you didn't say he was my fuck toy," Blaine said, as he slowly got angry. He took a breath to calm himself. "I mean I would expect that from Santana but not from you Kurt!" Blaine said as he turned his back to Kurt. Kurt looked down at the food on his plate as he slowly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Zander has been really nice to me latterly when you haven't," Kurt played with the food on his plate as he tried to keep calm and let Blaine finish his speech. "And lastly, I don't think I know you anymore Kurt. I mean you would never spread rumours about anybody. But yet you've been doing that for the past couple of months. Since you've been close friends with Santana, you act so different; drinking, acting like you don't care about anybody. Ditching class the past week! I mean you promised me that you wouldn't drink, like Santana does, but there you were wasted and doing things you would never do sober!" Blaine was practically yelling now.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked as calmly as he could. It was Blaine's turn to nod now. "Okay, I think everyone changes Blaine, not just me but everyone! So don't say I've changed because so have you..."

"Not like you Kurt! God Kurt do you ever listen to me! Maybe if I was Santana than maybe I would make sense to you but I'm just hobbit that is smart!" Blaine said, as he looked Kurt straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I am Blaine, I always listen to you! You're the one that I will always listen too," Kurt yelled at Blaine. He dropped his fork onto the bench and stood up.

"Then why did you drink... Why are you acting so differently? Why are you taking it out on me? Why do act like Mercedes is your best friend and I'm just the guy who follows you around?" Blaine said as he slowly got louder with every question.

"Because she is and you are!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh is that what I am too you... Just the guy who's followed you around since you were 7. Was I just a fill in until you found someone like Mercedes!" Blaine yelled. Kurt could see the tears that started to appear in Blaine's eyes. Kurt just stood there not sure what to say.

"Thanks, I guess you answered that one perfectly," Blaine said as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he raced after Blaine. Blaine turned quickly on his feet.

"I'm going for a drive, I expect you to get your stuff out of my room and be gone when I get back. James is here, he'll take you home," Blaine said as he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. Kurt just stood there in shock. Did he just lose Blaine, or would Blaine come around again.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was the last time I saw 'sweet Blaine', the Blaine I grew up with. The one who always made me feel safe and warm; the one who always made me comfortable with myself. He was gone in a blink of an eye. To some people losing a friend is nothing but to lose someone who has been there for you during everything was like losing a piece of my heart. When I got home, I sat quietly in my room, just staring at the photo of us in my room. I think my heart knew I lost him but my head was too stubborn to know that just yet. I miss that Blaine every day. I know a lot of you who are watching this only know the 'Skank Blaine'" Kurt looked up from his hands to the camera. "But he wasn't always like that. So just one more important part to tell you before I get onto the story. This part is about how I met well, technically, saw 'Skank Blaine', for the first time,"<em>

* * *

><p>After the fight, Kurt tried to talk to Blaine numerous times but Blaine completely ignored Kurt. Kurt gave up after a month. Than the summer holidays arrived. It was the end of Middle School and the start of High school at McKinley High. He met Mercedes at his locker. Kurt had kept his eyes out for Blaine the entire first week but no, nothing at all. He didn't even see his curly hair amongst the steady flow of students. Kurt had taken a week to figure out how he was going to personalise his locker for the rest of the school year until a out of breath Brittany run up to him.<p>

"KURT... KURT!" Brittany yelled as she ran up to him.

"What's wrong Britt?" he asked.

"Look!" she said as she pointed to the end of the hall. Kurt looked up and his draw dropped to the ground. There stood Blaine; but not the curly haired geeky Blaine, a different looking Blaine all together. He stood tall, Kurt could see he had pierced his right eyebrow, and had dyed a strip of his fringe an electric blue colour. A leather jacket wrapped his newly found muscles of his arms and chest, and matching black skinny jeans that hug all the right places. Blaine was walking next to Zander who looked exactly the same except for a matching green strip in his hair where Blaine's were blue and on the other side was a blonde girl that Kurt remember as Quinn Fabray, she was Puck's long time girlfriend. As they walked past Kurt couldn't keep his eyes of this new Blaine but his heart sunk lower when he noticed that Blaine didn't even glance over to look as Kurt as he walked by.

It had finally sunk into Kurt that he had lost his best friend over a silly argument that should have been solved. Yet here he stood, while Blaine was over with his new lot of friends. Kurt turned back to his locker to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes as he watched Blaine walk off. Kurt pulled a photo of a young Blaine and himself out of his bag. They were sitting on the swings where they had met. He tucked the photo behind a mirror, so that only Kurt could been seen. He lightly stroked the edge of the photo, and gently shut his locker before walking off with Mercedes for first period.

* * *

><p>"<em>And that brings up to the start of my story... will kind of." Kurt said with a laugh. "Most of you know that I joined the Cheerio's a week later. Mercedes became my best friend but I never forgot about Blaine. He was always on the back of my mind. I did send him a birthday card that year but I stopped sending them after that. I kept them in a box under my bed. With the journals I used to right. Most people wrote 'Dear Journal' or 'Dear Diary', well I wrote 'Dear Blaine'. He was the one person who understood anything I would say." Kurt said with a sad smile. "Still is, so stay tune for Part one of "<em>Kurt Hummel's Train Wreck of a Year"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_****So let me know what you guys think about it? _


	2. Chapter 1: Do I Look Perfect ?

**Sometimes it's Hard to Follow Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. I would love too... Glee would turn out very different if I did.

**Summary: **AU. Kurt tells his story of how he went from Head Cheerleader to just one of the pack. Filled with love, angst and all those teenager feelings rolled into one. Idea came from watching "Easy A". Cheerio!Kurt and Skank!Blaine.

**Author's Note: **I got this idea while having a shower one day. Yes, I do my best thinking in my shower. Anyway. I wanted to see if anybody like this idea. Yes, it is mainly told from Kurt's point of view. However, it is Kurt telling the story. Please tell me what you think

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One; Do I Look Perfect ?<strong>_

_So now, we jump to senior year at high school. Blaine and I have not spoken to each other since the huge fight a couple of years. However, I still watch him from the corner of my eye, if we are ever in the same room. Sometimes I see the sweet Blaine and sometimes I do not even know who he is anymore. Nevertheless, I miss our friendship so much._

* * *

><p>"Hey boo, how are you going on that biology assignment that is due in a week?" Mercedes asked with a happy tone as she stopped by my locker. I shook my head as I came back to earth from my usual space out from watching Blaine walk past.<br>"I have about 40% of it done but it's harder than I thought it would be," Kurt said as he closed the locker door.  
>"Yeah but that's Mrs Violet for you. I mean she is an awesome teacher but she always makes the assignments harder than they look," Mercedes says as she links arms with Kurt. They both start walking towards their classes.<br>"Did you hear that the rumour going around is that Zander Meyer just got dumped by his boyfriend and now is dating Blaine Anderson?" Mercedes said matter of fact. Kurt could feel his chest tighten as Mercedes continued to talk. "I mean I can see them together and all but I secretly think they have been together since the start of high school," Mercedes added  
>"Yeah, they seem to be perfect for each other," Kurt said as he glanced down at his feet. 'Good for Blaine getting a boyfriend, he deserves one, he hasn't had a boyfriend yet,' Kurt thought to himself as he listen to Mercedes go on and on about the gossip of McKinley.<br>"Also did you hear that Sebastian has a crush on you?" Mercedes said with a squeal.  
>"He's not really my type," Kurt said as he turns around the corner. "Plus I don't believe in the rumour mill," Kurt added before pulling his arm away from Mercedes. "I'll see you after class okay," Mercedes nodded before turning and walking off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I want to put a stop to a rumour that just because you're a cheerleader means you are stupid. I am not stupid I take all AP subjects hence why I was walking into my American History class at that moment." Kurt said with a fierce bitch stare at the camera. "Sorry I had to tell you that or this next bit would be kind of unbelievable," Kurt said as his bitch face disappeared, with a small laugh. "Don't get me wrong this is still unbelievable but if you knew him then you would understand,"<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt took a seat next to Tina Co-Chang, like he had all year. However, something was different with the room. Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing at the door, looking slightly lost mixed in with slightly pissed off. He walked into and took a seat across from Kurt not even looking at him; he pulled out a notepad and pen. Kurt just stared at him as he continued to tap on the bench.<br>"Thank you for finally joining us Mr Anderson!" said Mr Ashmore.  
>"Like I had a choice," Blaine muttered under his breath as he watches Mr. Ashmore put down his brief case and turn to the whiteboard.<br>"So today we will be talking about the period of 1901-1951 in this country," Mr Ashmore. The whole class groaned except for Kurt who was busy watching Blaine out the corner of his eye. The class seemed to go by very quickly for Kurt who only jointed down some notes.  
>"Hey Kurt, it's a copy of the notes I took since you were preoccupied with other stuff," Tina said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the classroom leaving Kurt to just stare at her as she walked away. "So you turned straight Hummel," a voice said to Kurt. He glanced towards the voice. Blaine was just sitting on his desk.<br>"It's none of your business Anderson!" Kurt said as he grabbed his stuff and started to walk out of the classroom.  
>"Well maybe next time try not to stare!" Blaine called out.<br>"I wasn't!"  
>"Fine but keep your eyes to yourself,"<br>"I do Anderson,"  
>"Well I don't think I had the notes written all over my face then," Blaine said as he pushed past Kurt and walked off. Kurt just continued to stand there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"That was the first time I had spoken to him since our fight and got a response. It felt so weird to have him to talk to me. It brought back memories of the fight and time we spent together." Kurt said as he nodded. "But that wouldn't be the last time I spoke to him or we wouldn't have a story right?" Kurt said with a smirk.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to stop watching Blaine but it was a habit that he could never break. He tried his hardest as he talked to Mercedes he notices Blaine walk past with Zander. Mercedes snapped her finger in front of Kurt's face.<br>"Hey Boo, are you alright?" Mercedes asked in a concerned voice.  
>"Yeah just something someone told me," Kurt said as he slammed his locker shut.<br>"Aww boo, do you have a crush on someone," Mercedes asked,  
>"No, I don't think I do," Kurt said<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Clue number one: when you can't stop thinking about someone, you either have a problem with them or you have the makings of a crush. Which one of these did I have? Well I'll let you figure that one out!" Kurt said as he laughed at the camera. "Sorry I'm trying to not interrupt you but I can't help it," Kurt said with another laugh<em>

* * *

><p>"what do you mean 'You don't think so'?" Mercedes asked,<br>"I was coming out of class and Blaine Anderson started to talk to me," Kurt said as Mercedes watches him closely. "He told me I stare at him too much,"  
>"Well sorry boo but I think his right, and trust me I hate saying that bit its true,"<br>"I can't help it okay..."  
>"I know you can't, it's something you've always done. Nevertheless, why love, for a long time I thought you liked him. I mean did you fall for the whole bad boy thing?" she asked<br>"No! I just knew him before the whole bad boy thing okay,"  
>"Okay but I think you should go out with someone so everyone will think you're not some stuck up cheerleader. How about you and Sebastian go out?"<br>"If I have too," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and started to walk to class.

"I'm not forcing you Kurt," Mercedes said but stopped when Kurt turned around and gave her a bitch glare.

"Oh please, your just trying to make me something I'm not, I'm not allowed to watch my old best friend but I'm allowed to date a gay whore of the cheerleaders!" Kurt said as he started to get angry.

"Kurt I'm so..."

"It's fine okay, I'm not dating Sebastian," Kurt said as he gently rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to be late to class, I'll see you in practise," Kurt said with a nod and turned to walk off. Mercedes just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Kurt walked into his history class taking a seat in the middle back row, where he always sat.

"You seem pissed off," said a voice to his right, he turned to see Blaine standing there looking at Kurt. Kurt looked towards Blaine with a shocked look.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you talking to me again?" Kurt asked

"Well you are in my seat, so you must be pissed off," Blaine said as he leaned up against the table beside Kurt.

Kurt quickly grabbed his things and moved a couple seats away from Blaine.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks," Blaine said but Kurt just ignored it, instead opening his books and trying to stop himself from looking at Blaine.

The teacher appeared a couple of minutes later and started to set out his desk. Kurt flipped threw his diary before a paper ball flicked onto his table. Kurt looks at the ball then from where it came from. Blaine had a cheeky smile on his face; as he placed his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk.

Kurt tossed the paper ball into the bin not even reading it. Kurt went back to reading his notes from the lesson before.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home that day from school, he walked through the door to see the sight of Carole hurrying around the house. "Hey Carole, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, as he was more than slightly confused.<p>

"Oh hey honey, you're finally home. I really need your help love," Carole said as she took his hand and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he sat down.

"Now do you remember me mentioning a Jaz at work," she asked.

"Yes I do,"

"Well she is getting married but the funny thing is that you and your dad already know her," Carole said with a laugh. Kurt just looked at her with a confused look.

"Her full name is Doctor Jasmine Anderson," Carole said with a smile.

"Blaine's older sister Jaz?" Kurt said with a shock look on his face.

"Yes when she asked for you and Finn's name and I told her she asked if you knew Blaine. I had to ring your father but I told her you used to be friends with a Blaine. She was so excited to see you again," Carole said with a smile.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen her in years," Kurt said a bit shocked. "What do you need my help with?"

"Well you and I are going to plan Finn and your dad's outfits which means we need to go shopping,"

"Okay sounds like a plan," Kurt said excitedly.

"How long until the wedding?" Kurt asked

"It's in a month's time," Carole said as she stood up.

"That's doable," Kurt commented before racing up to his room, to start work on the outfits.

He spent all afternoon until he was called down for dinner working on the plans. He showed Carole rough drafts of the plans and Carole smiled she was excited to see how Kurt was going to do them.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at School the next day, he ran into Brittany, literally.<p>

"Sorry dolphin!" Brittany said with a sad smile.

"It's okay Britt, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Britt said with a nod. "Kurt I need you help with Lord Tubbington again. He hasn't quiet smoking,"

"Sure, how about Santana, you and I will go see Lord Tubbington this afternoon and get him to quit?" Kurt stated with a smile.

"Thank you Kurt," Brittany said as she hugged Kurt tightly before running off. Kurt laughed to himself, he continued towards his Biology class.

When Kurt arrived, he took his usual seat next to Mercedes.

"Look Kurt I'm sorry about yesterday, your right. I shouldn't try and change you, date whoever you want to," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Thanks 'Cedes, apology accepted," Kurt said as he returned her smile.

Miss Violet cleared her throat and brought the whole class to attention, suddenly the door swung opened and in walked Quinn Fabray and Zander Meyer. The two sat at the only free table.

"Thank you Miss Fabray and Mr Meyer for joining us but I ask that you are on time next lesson or you will get a dentition," Miss Violet said as she walked to the front of her desk and leaned back. "Now must of you will already know this if you have read your assignment or been working on it, you need to partner up with someone to do one of the experiments. Now before you go choosing your buddies, I have a list in my hands." The class groaned, as they knew what she was going to say. "Yes that means I am partner you up with random people, you will use this lesson to complete the experiment and then you will need to write up a small one page evaluation of the experiment and how will you worked with your partner. It is in the assignment, so think about it this way, I'm helping you," Miss Violet said as she turned back to the front of the classroom with a small smirk on her face.

"She enjoys this too much," Mercedes whispered to Kurt, Kurt just laughed and nodded.

"I'm writing up who your partner is so you can't argue with me, just move next to them and start you will need to use this whole time for the experiment," Miss Violet continued as she wrote up the names on the board.

Mercedes was partnered with one of the nerds up front and moved to them, not before rolling her eyes at Kurt and grabbing her stuff. Kurt kept his eyes on Miss Violet as he saw her begin to write his name and then suddenly the whole world seemed to stop...

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay sue me, I so didn't want to be partnered with him, why oh why did I have to be," Kurt said rolling his eyes to the camera. Oh yeah I haven't mention who I was partnered with but hopefully some of you guessed by now but any way back to the story...<em>

* * *

><p>'Kurt Hummel – Zander Meyer' those words were all I could see. I didn't noticed that Zander had sat next to me until I heard a slam of books on desk right next to me, which made me jump. "So we're partners, let's make this quick I don't want to deal with you," Zander said quickly pulling out the experiment write up.<p>

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," Kurt said to himself as he read the experiment instructions and grabbed the equipment that was needed.

The hour seem to fly by for Kurt as Zander didn't say anything else to him but when he needed him to pass something or an answer to a question. Which suited Kurt well, he really didn't want to talk to Blaine's new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"<em>I just wanted to say that was the most awkward experiment lab partnership I ever had, I mean it was really weird but looking back I can understand Zander now. But back then I wasn't too sure of him plus I had listen to the rumour mill which mean I thought he was dating Blaine," Kurt said as he swung from side to side in his chair as he talked. "But anyone I'm gonna skip forward to the wedding that's where things get really interesting. Jasmine and Cooper were meant for each other, and the groom's party was very interesting. I mean not only was the groom taking the brides last name, He didn't like his last name and his family were a bit of a mean bunch but any who, this is where Blaine and I really talk for the first time, that made me feel that the fight we had never happened...<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the table surrounded by at least 8 little kids, why was he seated here. He was the only one of his age. Finn had been seated next to Carole and his dad but somehow he had been placed at the kids table. He really hated Finn at this moment, he would have been over there but Finn said he could not sit here.<p>

Suddenly appearing next to him was Jasmine, smiling that smile he remembers back from his childhood.

"Hey Kurtie, sorry you had to be seated here," she said as he hugged him. "I have missed you so much, I always told Blaine he shouldn't have let you go," She said as he gently rubbed his cheek.

"I missed you to Jaz," Kurt said with a sad smile.

"How have you been? I've asked Blaine many of times but he just brushes off the question,"

"I'm good, I'm a cheerleader now, one of the popular people,"

"Oh I knew you would get there," She said with a smile. "now don't worry I've put someone on this table to keep you company plus these kids will probably hang out with each other more then you," Jaz added as she hug Kurt one more time before standing up and walking over to another table and talking to more guest. Kurt smiled after her as he turned to see the little girl beside him smile, and show her drawing to Kurt. Kurt smiled, "What have you drawn, it looks so pretty,"

"It's a fairy, and Jaz in her pwetty dress," the little girl said

"Wow, you are really good, will you draw me a picture?" Kurt asked, the girl giggled and nodded. She pulled a new piece of paper and started drawing. Kurt laughed and saw the boy across from him drawing and glancing up at Kurt every once and a while. Kurt smiled at him when he caught his eye. The little boy ran around the table and said very loudly "TA-DUH!" Kurt laughed and put his serious face on.

"So let me guess is it a dinosaur?"

"No!"

"Okay how about asuperhero?"

"NO!"

"Um how about a dog ?"

"NO!"

"Okay I give up, you're too good. I can't guess it," Kurt said shaking his head.

"It's Jaz in her pwetty dress with Coopah!" the boy said with a smile.

"Oh its Jaz and her husband... why didn't I say that!" Kurt said as he lightly hit his head with his hand. "how about you go show you mummy?" Kurt asked.

"I don't have a mummy, I have papa and daddy!"

"You do?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, Daddy is a lawyer and Papa works in a cafe!" the boy said with a smile.

"Well why don't you go show Papa and Daddy?" Kurt said with a smile. The little boy nodded and ran off. Kurt laughed and turned back to look at the little girl when he spotted Blaine staring at him. Blaine stood there in a three-piece black suit. The vest was a light grey colour with a making black tie that was tucked under the vest. A white rose was on his right side of his lapel. His hair gelled back without the blue strip in it and all his piercings seemed to be removed. He looked like the old Blaine but much more handsome. Kurt had to remind himself that Blaine was with Zander now, and Blaine hated Kurt. Therefore, Kurt did not stand a chance with him. He must have been part of the groom's party at the front of the church but since he did not have, his usual hairstyle Kurt must have mistake him for one of Cooper's friends. "So how's the drawing going," Kurt said as he took his eyes of Blaine and onto the little girl.

"Your hair is hard but I'm nearly done," she said with a smile as she looked up at Kurt.

"Sorry, I should have made my hair easy for you," Kurt said with a smile.

"it's okay," she said as she finished and showed Kurt. "I'll be back," the girl said before running off.

"So Jaz trapped you here too," Blaine, said as he sat down across from Kurt.

"What do you mean trapped?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"Well she stuck us together on the Kiddie table, hoping that we would get over our "stupid fight" and be best friends again," Blaine said using his air quotes.

"Really so that's why I'm "trapped" here with you," Kurt said coping Blaine.

"Well that's what she just told me," Blaine said as he leaned back into the chair.

"MISTER MISTER, look... look!" the little girl was back and Kurt turned from Blaine putting on a smile as he turned to the little girl. She showed her picture that was supposed to be of Kurt.

"I reckon you will be an artist when your older," Kurt said as he took the picture in his hands and smiled back at her.

"That's what my mummy says," the little girl said as she put her hands behind her back and swung from side to side in front of Kurt.

"Do you mind if I can keep this, so I can hang it up in my room," Kurt asked. The little girl smiled so big.

"Of course," she said with a huge smile. Kurt folded up the picture and tucked it into his tuxedo.

* * *

><p>"<em>The rest of the night wasn't that much interest as Blaine just kept staring at me, never really talking to me, so I decided to busy myself with the young kids around me," Kurt said to the camera. "I mean it was bad enough that he didn't talk to me but to just stare," Kurt shook his head. "But later that night was very different and weird, all the little kids had gone home and I was still stuck at the kiddie table but the only differences was Blaine was nowhere to be seen...<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt had his arms crossed as he watched many of the couples including his dad and Carole dancing. Kurt smiled as he wished he could do that with someone he cared about. Suddenly someone tapped Kurt on the shoulder, Kurt turned and saw Blaine. "Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and snuck out of the tent that the reception was held at. Blaine kept walking until he sat down on the top the hill.<p>

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Sshhh..." Blaine said as he pulled out a bottle of wine and popped it open. Blaine took a mouth full and handed Kurt the bottle.

"I'm not drinking that," Kurt said in a whisper.

"Come on Kurt have some fun... you're too uptight!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Seriously you're arguing with me about you being uptight?" Blaine asked

"Shut up!"

"Take a drink and I will," Blaine said as he held out the bottle.

"Fine," Kurt said as he took the drink and drink a mouth full. "Oh god..."

"First time drinker?" Blaine said as he took the drink back and took another mouth full.

"How can people drink that?" Kurt said

"It's easier on the second mouth full," Blaine said as he handed it back to Kurt. Kurt took a mouth full and shook his head. Blaine just laughed and continued to drink. Soon the bottle was finished and Kurt was slightly tipsy.

"Do you remember that summer where we laid out in my backyard and watch the stars?" Blaine asked as he watched the sky.

"Yes and we fell asleep, and the sprinklers woke us up the next day," Kurt said laughing.

"You know my favourite summer's memories have you in them," Blaine said as he glanced over to Kurt.

"Same here, I tried to do the only Judy Garland marathon with Mercedes but it wasn't as much fun as it was with you," Kurt said as he turned to look Blaine straight in the eyes.

"Yeah that was a fun night," Blaine said with small smile.

"I'm happy for you, you know," Kurt said with a sad smile. "You and Zander make a great couple," Kurt added as an afterthought.

"We're not together, never were," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt. "I only had one crush and he never liked me the way I wanted him too,"

Kurt looked to Blaine with a sad smile, "I know that feeling," Kurt said softly. "We should head back soon people will be missing us," Kurt paused, getting a strong reminder of the alcohol they had shared by the horrible after taste that lingered in his mouth. "Hey Blaine,"  
>As Blaine turned at his name, Kurt completely lost control of his mind, leaning in to kiss Blaine with a sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Stay tuned for the Next part of 'Kurt's Hummel's Train Wreck of a Year'" Kurt said to the camera, as he smiled and the screen faded to Black...<em>

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


End file.
